Lift
by Shining Dahlia
Summary: Songfic for Roxas and Axel. It's really short, read it! :D, kidding. The song is from Poets of the Fall: Lift.


**A.S: Of course I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts character and even the song in here. And I'm not using this to gain munny, I'm against all type of work. ;D**

**OBS: For the ones that don't have the song, this fic gets absolutely meaningless if you are reading it without the song. Get the song somewhere (there's a video in a mysterious video site called Yousomething...) and play it with the fic, it will be thousand times better. ^_^"**

**OBS2: There are some differences with the original story and the fic, so I should call this half-alternative universe. Hope you enjoy anyway.**

.Axel would hate Demyx for the rest of his non-existence because of that damn song... When he caught Roxas and him talking in Twilight Town, he suddenly decided to play a song for them... And now that Roxas is gone, Demyx keeps with that sitar, playing that addicting intro...

.He was on the top of a dark building, feeling a cold rain punish his skin... Axel couldn't imagine why he was so warm, and when Demyx started their song again, all the memories came back, like a flood caused by the melody...

**Times when I just can't  
>Bring myself to say it loud<br>'Fraid that what I'll say comes out somehow awry**

**That is what it seems**  
><strong>We move in circles day to day<strong> **  
>Twist drama of the play to get us by<strong>

.And then, after all they had passed together, Roxas decided to left... Saying that no one would miss him... Stupid blonde zombie, that what he is...!

**And it feels like fear  
>Like I'll disappear<br>Gets so hard to steer  
>Yet I go on<br>Do we need debate?  
>When it seems too late<br>Like I bleed, but wait  
>Like nothing's wrong<strong>

.Roxas still could hear the chorus of their song... It was so strong inside him... But now, remembering how Axel made him feel while they were together... It was like a sword cutting through his chest... .For Axel, that part was the most painful too, and suddenly the rain just got colder when Demyx's sitar strings echoed through the darkness...

**You lift my spirit, take me higher, make me fly  
>Touch the moon up in the sky, when you are mine<br>You lift me higher, take my spirit, make it fly  
>Where all new wonders will appear<strong>

.Roxas always thought how the next verse was perfectly made to him...

**Like the other day  
><strong>**I thought you won't be coming back  
>I came to realize my lackluster dreams<strong>

**And among the schemes  
>And all the tricks we try to play<br>Only dreams will hold their sway and defy**

**When it feels like fear...  
>Like I'll disappear<br>Gets so hard to steer  
><strong>**Yet I go on  
>Do we need debate?<br>When it seems too late  
>Like I bleed but wait<br>Like nothing's wrong **

.Axel stopped to feel the rain... The cold... Everything around him stopped and he only heard the sounds of that song that brought Roxas' presence closer to him... .In the deep, he felt the end was coming... But he wished a last chance to tell how much he missed him...

**You lift my spirit, take me higher, make me fly,  
>Touch the moon up in the sky, when you are mine<br>You lift me higher, take my spirit, make it fly,  
>Where all new wonders will appear, oohhh...!<strong>

.A rain drop fell into Roxas' hair... He wondered how much large Kingdom Hearts was now... .Axel saw Demyx killing some Neoshadows while playing the solo... He was good, when playing their song, of course...

**You lift my spirit, take me higher, make me fly,  
>Touch the moon up in the sky, when you are mine<br>You lift me higher, take my spirit, make it fly,  
>Where all new wonders will appear...<strong>

**Take me higher...**  
><strong>Make me fly...<strong>

."Demyx!Stop with that thing already, damn!", screamed Axel from the top of the building. ."Take my spirit... Make it fly...", sang Roxas, looking back once, just to be sure that Axel wasn't following him.

**ps: This fic came suddenly. I just imagined they singing separately... Hope you liked!**


End file.
